kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kperfekt722
Hey Kperfekt. It's ParaGoomba... I saw you on this one! ParaGoomba348 20:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) I knew it What's up man?! Hows it goin'! Need any help creating you user page?--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) No problem, dude. If you need anything, I got your back. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:06, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a Sysop and I've made over 50 contributions. --Blue Ninjakoopa 00:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) What I meant to type was, I've made over 50 articles and I've enhanced about 70 of the articles that are already made. I've also uploaded about 1000 images. Cool, huh? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 00:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) UH HEY!!! SOMEBODY BANNED ME SOMEONE IS GETTING THEIR REALITY CHECKED! Kperfekt722 00:45, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Who blocked you? I'm trying to unblock you but it's saying that you've already been unblock. What were you trying to do? :--Blue Ninjakoopa 01:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) LOOK AT THIS!!! This page has been locked to prevent editing. Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by ParaGoomba348. The reason given is this: Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "R.O.B". The reason given for R.O.B's block is: "Uploading joke image + blank page of sysop = instant ban" Start of block: 00:16, 13 August 2008 Expiry of block: 04:18, 13 August 2008 You may contact ParaGoomba348 or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your block ID is 20. Please include this ID in any queries you make. I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!!! Kperfekt722 01:26, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry dude :( We can still talk on Smash Wiki :) :--Blue Ninjakoopa 21:00, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Hey was crackin? ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 15:27, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Go to... http://paragoomba.proboards102.com/index.cgi please! ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 15:27, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Dude Can I join you and MG's brawl, being that I was so harshly excluded? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:27, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Aight. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:43, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! Why diodn't you join!? I was Brawling Shade and I kept selecting ok for you to join. What happened? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:19, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Hey KP, can we brawl now? Sorry that I hadn't spoken sooner, but I just came out of the shower (don't ask how). MarioGalaxy {talk} 21:24, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Yo KP, when we're done with the Fatal-Fourways, 1-on-1? MarioGalaxy {talk} 22:18, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :MG, have I ever brawled you? Cheezperson {talk} ''' 22:25, 7 October 2008 (UTC) It sure has been a while since I last saw you. Well, I'm sorry, but two things: 1, I am no longer the super-competitive 4chan internet-meming guy I once was, and 2, I do not join crews anymore, I consider myself an independent. But thanks, though. We don't need no education! We don't need no thought control! 15:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC)